


Full

by ClomWrites



Series: Bly Drabbles [4]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, Porn With Plot, Second Time, Smut, very smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/pseuds/ClomWrites
Summary: A Motel. Some rain.A second chance.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Bly Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993213
Comments: 40
Kudos: 404





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> As writing often does, this did not end up where I thought it would. But it took itself on a journey and I just followed along with my fingers. Yep, shameless smut. Not even remotely ashamed. But also feelings. I'm fascinated with the unwritten journey these two have taken. I mean, there's a whole year to fill in between the Diner and the Shop alone! 
> 
> *** Stands next to comment box and pats the top***
> 
> Yep, this ol' gal will give you great mileage. The authors LOVE it when you type things in there. I mean, honestly, they're a bunch of narcissistic lil' bastards, desperate for the words. Fill er up and my lord, it'll probably result in more fic. 
> 
> Also, if you drop some prompts in there, I might be able to turn them into something. Might being the operative word. I have two small children and twelve chickens - my time is not always my own.

It was raining. In fact, it was absolutely bucketing from the sky and showed no signs of slowing down. Dani watched as Jamie had stepped in from the torrential downpour, water dripping down her curls and on to the motel room carpet, shaking off rivulets of water. She had only gone on a brief run for ‘supplies’ – cigarettes, some milk for the morning, and for some reason, a packet of Twizzlers. As she closed the doorway and shucked her coat, shaking even more water from her hair, it made Dani smile, a smile that she felt deep in her chest. 

And that, that feeling, made her pause. 

She hadn’t been feeling much lately that wasn’t a deep sense of foreboding and an overwhelming urge not to poke too deep beneath her skin lest something should stir. She didn’t trust her feelings any more, didn’t trust herself to think too hard or self examine. She knew that if she did, she would feel her there, that beast in the jungle, lurking just below the surface. She didn’t want to, she really, really didn’t. 

The days were easier. Jamie found America fascinating and slightly disturbing in equal measures. Her abhorrence of strip malls was balanced neatly by her discovery of IHOP and both of those things made Dani smile. Jamie made Dani smile. They hadn’t been here long, five days only, with a new motel every night and no plans. The jet lag had abated, their days were their own and every day they picked somewhere new on the map and just went there. The days were easy, but the nights made Dani afraid.

So here they were, in a not terrible but not fancy motel in Pennsylvania, heading to see the Liberty Bell tomorrow, and Dani watching Jamie with feelings that weren’t fear now rising to the surface like over agitated soda. 

“Bloody hell it’s bucketing down out there.” 

Dani nodded, both not really caring about the rhetorical statement and also, her mouth a little too dry to speak. Eventually, after her staring became a bit awkward, and Jamie looked a bit confused, she managed to clear her throat. 

“Why did you get Twizzlers?” 

“Uh. Don’t really know. They looked American. Licorice yeah?” Jamie held up the bag and observed the specimen within. 

“Not exactly,” Dani smiled at that. “Just, twisty long candy.” 

Jamie shrugged, and sat on the end of the bed they’d designated as the “bed”, the other being the makeshift closet – or where they dumped their stuff.” They’d gravitated to sleeping in the same bed without any discussion. In fact almost everything they did was without discussion which was both a relief to Dani, because it meant she could concentrate on just the normal minute to minute interactions of the day. It was also terrifying because they were good at it. They just, melded, in a way that Dani had never thought possible with another human. She liked it.

And right now, thinking about that, and watching Jamie on the end of their bed, made Dani realise that she was really, really tired of being so empty. She wanted to feel something else instead. She wanted to dip below the surface without fear.

She watched Jamie open the Twizzlers, legs folded underneath her, and fought off the teacher urge to point out that she was still wet. Jamie took a bite of the red rope and chewed. Dani watched her expression change from one of interest, all the way through the spectrum to horrified and then swallow dramatically. 

“Dani. Why do your people have a ‘candy’ that’s basically vaguely sugary plastic?” 

Dani grinned. “Not a fan?” 

Jamie threw the packet across the room. 

“That’s shite. God this country is weird,” she muttered as she got off the room and rifled through one of their bags. “I’m having a shower. At least your water pressure is amazing.” 

Dani watched her go. For a split second she considered following, joining, her brain already conjuring up images of droplets of water sliding down smooth, porcelain skin. She held back, still unsure, still debating between the emptiness and feeling. At least if she was empty, if she didn’t feel too hard, then she couldn’t feel her either. But, what if, when she started feeling, that gave her room to exist. Also she’d already showered. 

Dani was tired. So tired. Tired of being scared. Tired of being empty. Plain tired from frankly shit sleep and being too scared to just let herself be. She was half asleep, when she felt Jamie slide into the bed next to her. 

They touched, it was hard for two people to sleep in a double bed and not touch at all without going to some effort. There was always a gentle brushing of limbs, but now Dani ached for something else, something she hadn’t had since Bly. She wanted more. 

Don’t think. Just go.

Dani slid across the middle of the bed and determinedly placed her head on Jamie’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing her length against Jamie’s side. She felt, rather than heard, the intake of breath, held, and then Jamie’s arm sneak around her, pulling her in, followed by a gentle kiss to the top of her head. That breath gently wafted over her hair. 

“Alright?” 

Dani almost sighed. Almost. “Yeah.” 

This, this was heaven. Here, surrounded by Jamie, who smelt of fresh soap and shampoo, and clean pyjamas, with a hint of tobacco and something that was pure Jamie, Dani felt… she felt good. She let the feeling sink in, swim around inside her and take root. 

She tightened her arm around Jamie’s middle, turning her face to inhale more. 

Jamie. If she could, she’d fill herself with this. If something was to replace that godawful emptiness, couldn’t it be this? Just this? 

She felt another kiss brush the top of her head and now she did sigh, quietly, but happily. Without thinking she let her hand move down, and then creep under Jamie’s flannel pyjama top to lie against her stomach. There was no mistaking Jamie’s slight gasp, and though Dani had meant nothing more by it than just wanting to feel soft, warm skin, to be closer, she felt a flush run through her body. 

Oh. This. This Feeling. 

She remembered this. Could she? Could they? 

Well obviously they could. Dani wasn’t exactly full of self-esteem but she was pretty sure that Jamie wasn’t going to object. The real question was: Should she? Should they?

And god, she wanted to. She wanted to fill that space inside her with as much of this feeling as she could, as much Jamie as she could. If tomorrow she had to go back to the hollow, shrivelled inside that crept along her bones, then at least she could have this right? At least she could feel something.

She turned her head, moving up and seeking Jamie’s lips with an urgency that poured out like molten lava. They met, a startled noise from Jamie and then, oh, god these kisses. Dani didn’t hold back, she didn’t want to hold back. She wanted more, and all of it, now. She pressed mouth up, hard, no foreplay, no warning, just kissing like it would save her from drowning. 

Panting, she slid her hand to Jamie’s cheek, holding her as the kisses grew, deepened, multiplied. Dani shifted, moving herself until she was suspended on elbows over Jamie, tucked between her legs. She moved her body, starting an undulating rhythm that had no secrets. 

The restless body beneath her and the breathless moans filled her, sank into her, washed over her. Jamie’s hands, no longer startled by this sudden turn of events, urged her on. First wound in her hair, then down her back, across her ass, pulling her in, grasping, almost flailing at this sudden turn of events. 

Air, they needed air but Dani felt desperate not to breathe, just in case the air took away what she was now replete with. This feeling, this woman, she would not lose this, not now. They broke apart, momentarily, and when Dani sought those lips again, Jamie turned her head. 

“Dani, Jesus,” Jamie panted. “I… you sure?” 

Dani didn’t speak, just ducked her head down, biting kisses along Jamie’s jaw to her ear where she sucked an earlobe in causing another delicious moan. Nails scratched down her back, through her top. Clothes, too many clothes, this would be better with less clothes. 

Dani knelt up, already dizzy, and pull her own shirt over her head, tossing it off. In the dim light that came through the window, she could see Jamie’s eyes trace down, wide, hungry. Then it was too much not to be kissing her again. 

It took Jamie winding a hand in her hair and first, gently tugging, and then because that didn’t seem work, not so gently tugging, to get Dani to pull back a bit. 

“Hey, Poppins…” Breathless, Jamie was breathless and Dani liked it. She tried to go back, more kissing, more of this, but Jamie held fast. “Hold up.” 

There was enough there to penetrate through the fog, and Dani stilled, her breathing still rapid and her body still trembling, but now, brain clearing. 

“I’m…” Jesus, she’d basically just thrown herself on Jamie. And whilst she knew that Jamie wasn’t exactly objecting… was she? Oh god was she? Dani pulled back in alarm. 

She pulled away, sat up, biting her lip, blushing furiously with embarrassment. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Shame crept in through her cracks, making her head feel like it was on fire and not in the good way it had been moments ago. 

She felt Jamie sit up next to her, reaching for her. “Hey you don’t ever need to be sorry for starting something like that, I’m all for it.” Jamie’s hand gently stroked Dani’s bare shoulder, finger tips leaving ripples of sensation in their wake. “It’s just… maybe we could slow it down a bit yeah?” 

Dani blushed harder, drawing her knees up, staring down at them and her hands clasped around them. She blinked away the tears that had gathered, not even sure where they had come from. 

She couldn’t even do this right. Good god was she this broken? 

Jamie grasped her chin, bringing it around gently, but resolutely, until Dani had no choice but to either pull away or look at her. God, she was beautiful. The way she looked in Dani’s eyes, full of warmth and care, no judgement, just made Dani even more embarrassed. 

“Trust me?” 

Dani nodded. She did. She really did. 

Then she was being lain back, the covers pulled down and Jamie was there, leaning down too. This kiss was different. And it filled Dani in a way she didn’t know was possible. Hot, slow, wet, a complete hunger that grew, and grew until they parted and then there was another, and another. Tongues sliding, bodies coming together, Dani was helpless to this new, different feeling, like sinking into molasses. She let the tide of the kisses carry her, slow and unhurried. Jamie’s tongue danced along her lips, her teeth, her own tongue, slowly building a crescendo of feeling. Their bodies slid together, not in a furious pairing, but warm, melding. 

Her fingers found Jamie’s buttons, and then stopped, trembling, before a nod prompted her to undo them. She traced her fingers down each piece of revealed skin, before moving on. She was shaking, hungry, and Jamie was there, bringing their bodies back together, murmuring words Dani didn’t so much hear as swallow, using every one of them to line her insides. 

Clothes shed, bodies moving sinuously, Dani thought she might lose her mind before this was over but Jamie never stopped touching her, kissing her, moving them together. Dani wanted to beg, but all she could do was make desperate sounds and grasp wantonly with her fingers at anything she could reach. 

And then she was filled with Jamie, body, soul, fingers, tongue, everything all at once making a concentrated potion of desire that washed across her. As the maelstrom raged outside, all Dani felt, all Dani could feel, was Jamie. 

Her first orgasm left her gasping, pulsating around Jamie’s fingers whilst teeth sank into her shoulder. Jamie’s answering groan at the feeling prolonging her pleasure more than Dani had thought possible. She had expected then that Jamie would gently pull away, for the intensity to fade. Instead those fingers began moving again, and Jamie’s breath was hot on her ear. Then it was hot on her neck, and biting kisses rained down, across her neck, her torso, stopping to add to the already scattered marks on her breasts before heading south. Somewhere in the back of her brain, Dani wondered if she might die from an overload of pleasure but god those fingers were moving, twisting, finding that spot inside that she hadn’t even known existed and Dani’s hips were arching, canting. 

Jamie’s mouth was hot, and wet, and her tongue was firm and rough and everything spilled everywhere as Dani’s second orgasm stole every semblance of reality from her and thrust her into the stars. When she came back she thought she might have died except Jamie hadn’t stopped and those fingers hadn’t stopped and she could barely speak. 

“Ja-mie,” she moaned hard, her hips moving up. This was impossible. 

She couldn’t, she had never… this couldn’t…

Reaching down she grasped Jamie’s shoulders, nails digging half moons. She should stop her, this off the scale senstion, but oh god she felt so fucking good. It was too much, too much and just as she was about to pull away, protest that she couldn’t possibly, that it was too fucking intense, her third orgasm slammed into her, bending her almost double and for the first time in her life, she screamed her pleasure into the night air, unable to hold it in. 

When she came back to some form of functional consciousness she found herself cradled in Jamie’s arms, her face tucked into Jamie’s neck. One hand was cradling her head, fingers gently scratching the nape of her neck, whilst the other trailed up and down her damp back. 

It took a long time before she could move, shifting slightly and checking that she could in fact feel all four limbs and hadn’t died from too much pleasure. She felt a kiss on her forehead. 

Dani swallowed, and then hiccoughed. 

An honest to god hiccough. 

Jamie’s hands stilled. 

Moments passed, suspended in time. 

Another hiccough. 

And then she heard Jamie start to chuckle which made Dani chuckle and it took more than a little bit of time for them to cease, because every hiccough set Jamie off again until Dani eventually poked her in the collar bone. “Stop.” And across some slow time, the giggling did come to an end. 

“Sorry.” 

“You’re not,” Dani said accusingly. 

Jamie grinned down at her. “Nah. Not really.” 

Dani lay her head back on Jamie’s shoulder, her body now aching with lethargy and satisfaction. She felt full, of the best kind of fullness. Full of Jamie. Full of laughter. Full of warmth. The hiccoughs had gone. 

She felt her eyes begin to close, drifting on the edge of somnolence. She fought it, very aware that she’d left Jamie hanging 

She felt another kiss pressed to the top of her head. “Sleep Poppins.” 

“Mmm… but you..” the words were slurred, but Dani felt bad regardless. 

“Sleep. I can wait until tomorrow.” 

Tomorrow. Yes. There would be tomorrow, and Dani could do that. She could wake Jamie up, with soft fingers and gentle kisses, make her moan into the dawn air. One day at a time, but tomorrow, it would come. 

And, finally full, Dani slept.


End file.
